


Like clouds on a rainy day

by TroubleMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/pseuds/TroubleMoi
Summary: The wounds of the past can be ignored but never go away. This story tells about the blooming friendship of two young boys.





	Like clouds on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in my mind for a while and I wrote it suddenly.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

He met him when he was ten and him seven. They arrived in small village where the smallest action was spread quickly amongst the villager. So it was no surprise that the new family was the centre of attention when they arrived. Not always in good way though, they stirred quite controversies and curiosity for their light complexion and obscure hair which contrast with the golden skin of the villagers.  
They were only two, a young mother and her small child. Quickly, speculations and stories about the husband raised and people couldn’t stop whispering whenever the two new comers walk in the streets. The first time Erwin saw him, he was doing some errands with his father, the teacher of the village. Because Erwin was studying well, his father decided to take him to the candy shop, where all kind of sugary treats were display. Erwin gratefully picked all his favourite sweets. It happened when they left the store. A shrieking voice startled them.

“You satanic whore !” 

Father and son turned at the rude calling to find out the owner of the voice. The mayor’s wife. The scene was occurring in the opposite street. After looking closer, it was clear who she addressed.

“I know what you did to my husband, you witch” 

The foreign woman who has just moved with her son in the village. She seemed alarmed and horrified by the accusations. She tried to defend herself when the furious woman slapped her on the face. The shock made her fall off her baskets and all her errands spread on the pathway. The slap hit her so hard that she had to hold her face, body shrinking in herself.  
The teacher who had witnessed the act, move as quickly as possible to help the young woman. The mayor’s wife was still screaming at the attacked woman, pointing an accusing finger toward her. 

“ Mrs. Marcus stop !” The teacher gripped her flying arm. She was going to hit her once more.

“Let me go Mr. Smith ! This woman is a witch she is here to steal married men!”  
The place was beginning to be filled with curious eyes and they all agree to what Mrs. Marcus was blaming her for and they joyfully added their own insults, and laughs to the mix.

“You and your demon child should just leave this place before we give you to the authorities”. She freed her strong arms from Mr. Smith’s hold and departed, her heels clacking forcefully. That’s when Mr. Smith realised that the said son was there, stuck into place, eyes wide and red. But his attention went back to the mother when he heard her whimpering , he assisted her immediately to make sure that she was not injured, letting the small boy by himself, unable to do more than looking.

“Mommy” he sobbed

“Hey” The little boy turned to the gentle voice and was welcomed with a smile and sky blue eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked the boy but was replied with sobs. 

“Hey hey please don’t cry! the bad woman is gone, look papa is taking care of your mommy it would be fine ok?” The boy nodded, seeming to calm down a bit, Erwin could see that he was still traumatized by what has just happened. An idea suddenly hit him.

“You like sweets?” he still had the pack of treats recently purchased at the candy shop. The boy noticed the colourful package and nodded vigorously. “Ok then I will give you one if you stop crying ok?”  
the boy managed a soft ok. “Good! take this” and he poured a fair amount in his joined hands. The boy put one in his mouth and the other in his pocket. Erwin was relieved and offer him a grin.

“Erwin” He turned at the sound of his name “is he fine?” his father approached, an arm around the poor mother. 

“Yes” Erwin affirmed, mimicking his father with an arm around the younger boy who looked at him in awe. 

“Thank you” she said, looking at the father. She gathered all her errands safe in her basket again. “Levi come here baby” The boy named Levi run to his mother and she encircled her. “Mommy is fine don’t worry… you are ok ?” The boy shook his head against her mother light pink skirt. 

“Let me accompany you back home Mrs. Ackerman” The teacher offered, still concerned. Mrs. Marcus wasn’t the only one targeting the woman and willing to harm her. He would prefer to avoid another accident like this or worse. 

“Oh no Mr. smith it won’t be necessary, I assure you.” she tried to offer him a reassuring smile but her red cheek make her grimaced. “Thank you so much for your help and thank you to you to Erwin right?” 

“Yes that’s right!” he stood proudly.

“Please be careful and if you need help about anything, don’t hesitate to come to me” 

“Thank you Mr. Smith” she replied sincerely and at that she turned.

“Bye Levi” Erwin yelled and Levi looked at him until he was out of sight.

 

It is only few days later, that Erwin met him again. The village having one and only school, it shouldn’t have surprised him to see him in the playground. Erwin’s whole face illuminated at the sight of the boy but his joy faded as soon as he spotted the group of teenagers disturbing Levi.

“How can someone be so small” 

“Is he dwarf ?”

“My sister is bigger than him and they are the same age !” 

“that’s probably because he is the son’ s whore, you know those kids are malnourished”

“Oh I know ! It’s a girl , that’s why his hair is so long !” the comment made them explode in laughters . Levi suddenly charged against the boy who made the girl comment and punched so hard he fell on his back. 

“You midget! I am gonna hit you!” he exclaimed and before he could attempt anything on Levi, Erwin was in front of him.

“If you do anything I will tell the teacher!” he threatened.

“You stupid nerd, you are lucky to be the teacher son” The boy gave up but didn’t leave without glaring hard at Levi. “Don’t think we are done with you midget” 

“Did they hurt you?” Erwin inspected Levi’s face, hands and knees for any sign of injuries.

“I am not a girl!” he tried to convince Erwin.

“I know I saw how you punched him you are really strong!” Levi seemed pleased but frowned his thin brow when he remembered what happened.

“They are naughty! I will fight them!”

“No no that is not a good idea” Erwin watched him perplexed, he was sure that they would make short work of him. “I will tell papa so they won’t do that again” he hoped it was enough to convince the boy that fighting wasn’t the solution.

“No!” 

“Why? You don’t want them to stop?”

“If you tell your papa, he will tell mommy… I don’t want to” he revealed, pouting.

“Why should she know?” 

“Mommy is already really sad” he said thinking how miserable his mommy looks recently. “Please don’t tell him”

“Alright, I won’t tell anything” Erwin seemed to understand the situation and the last thing he would like to do is causing more concerns to Levi. “But if they are still bothering you again… you come to me alright? they won’t do anything if I am with you”

“Yes” they agreed and Erwin stayed with him until it was time to go to class.

 

Since that day, Erwin looked for Levi in the playground to play with him. The boy welcomed his company happily because it seemed like he didn’t have anyone else to play with. The rumours surrounding the boy’s mom was more likely to be the cause of this infortune situation. So Erwin decided to stick with him, because it wasn’t fun to play alone right? 

The boys’ blooming friendship extended also outside of school. Spending so much time with his new friend, Erwin became more interested about Levi’s background. “Where is your father?” He asked one afternoon in the forest. They were playing knights, using tree branches as their swords to combat an imaginary dragon. 

“Don’t know” Levi shrugged. “Mommy said he was a bad guy” 

“Ah …sorry” Erwin replied fidgeting with his wood stick “Do you miss him?” he inquired while Levi sat next to him, lost in his cloudy mind.

“I don’t remember him” he said trying to remember the man face. “He left me and mommy when I was a little baby”. Erwin was scandalized how can a man leave his family like that? This wasn’t right. Mrs. Ackerman was a nice woman besides what everyone thinks of her. He knew. She was always smiling and kind enough to give him food. And Levi… He was his best friend, he was courageous, strong and kind. The way Levi’s expression change, pinched his heart. He looked so sad. Erwin just wanted to protect him.

“I won’t leave you ever” Erwin put his arms around Levi small form and hugged him tight. “Because you are my friend, I will stay with you”

“Do you promise?” he asked, his little voice carrying hope.

“I promise you”

 

And for a long time Erwin kept his promise. Both boys were inseparable and they would spend their whole free time together. And when they weren’t together Erwin would always find a way to turn any conversation about Levi. 

“Papa, can I help Levi with his homework, this is a bit difficult for him”

“Mom, that is delicious I am sure Levi would like it!”

“Can we take more take of those candies? Levi like them a lot”

“Today Levi raised a rock big like that! He is so strong” 

“Papa, do you know which colour are Levi’s eyes? They look like clouds on a rainy day”

It was a fact that Erwin couldn’t stop talking about Levi at home. So much that it began concerning Mr. Smith. The thoughts didn’t linger though, because when you think about kids that age it’s normal to be so attached to a new friend. Especially, when they have a chemistry that good. His concerns surfaced again when a crying Erwin came back from the field. He went there with his dear friend after class ended. 

“Erwin? What happened my boy?” Mr. Smith closed the book he was reading, showing that his son has his complete attention. But the poor boy couldn’t even express himself he was literally bawling. “Come on come on” Mr. Smith carried him on his laps. 

“I don’t want him to marry!” he finally cried.

“What? What are you talking about?” Mr. Smith was caught off guard. Why would Erwin even talk about marriage?

“Levi…” Erwin explained “He said he will marry when he is older”. 

“You will marry too Erw-”

“No I don’t want to!” he cried one more. “If it happens we won’t be able to play together anymore!” Mr. Smith gave him a confused look. For a kid of his age, he was calm and collected, always trying to analyse situations in a logical way. Mr. Smith was really proud of that be he doesn’t forget that he is still a little boy, trying to manage his feelings.  
Something told him that his reaction is due to something going deeper than that. 

“Erwin… Levi likes you a lot and I know you like him a lot too” Erwin fixed his big bright eyes on his father’s, sniffling “That’s why even if both of you get married you will be able to see each other. That’s how friendship works ok?”

“Yes...” he replied even though he was still perplexed and quite distraught.

 

They didn’t have the time to experience it for themselves because few weeks later the imaginable happened. It occurred at night while the village was peacefully falling asleep. It began with the the grounding of the earth, making people wake up, houses trembling and then screams. 

“Find them and burn everything!”

Rebels. twenty, thirty were invading the streets, torches in hand, rifles out and ready. They were going from houses to house, threatening frightened villagers. Some of them not willing to cooperated paid the prices by tasting steel bullets. It only took a few minutes for the village to become hell.  
The rebels were intruding houses, looking for something and assaulting the poor villagers when they couldn’t find it. 

When they reached the Smith house. Erwin was already curled up in the safest hideout of the house. They acted quickly. At the first scream, Mr. Smith took his son and hid him, they didn’t have time to leave on horses. When the rebels arrived at their home, they were met with armed Mr. Smith. However, the number and the strength of the soldiers was too much for one man and his wife. All Erwin could hear was bloody cries and gun-shot.  
Erwin put his hands on his ears in order to muffle the sounds.

It is only before dawn that the rebels left the village, smoke being the first thing that greeted the new day. When Erwin finally had the courage to leave the hideout, he was met with bloody and livid corps. 

Erwin ran as fast as possible, because he had to make sure. He run through the chaotic city, houses still burning and people crying and screaming for help. He ignored it all, he had to be sure that he was fine. When he finally arrived at his destination, he was out of breath, his legs were shaking and hurt. There was nothing left of the warm home. Destroyed, burnt, nothing. He collapsed. 

 

After that chaotic night, it was difficult for villagers to bounce back, the damages were severe. It came to them hears the nearby villages were also victims of the assault. The situation was reported to the royal court but nothing was done. It what happened didn’t matter.  
The assault had for consequences to increase the number of orphans. Erwin was one of them. He spent his night crying himself to sleep in a dirty and cold makeshift bed. The only thing that comforted him was memories of eyes like clouds on a rainy day. 

 

Time passed and the memory of the assault faded. The teacher’s son grew to become a young and healthy man with desires and dreams. One of them was to be capable of protecting the country and its inhabitants. For that he enrolled in the national army, finally saying goodbye to the lands of his childhood. It was clear that this desire was formed by his past experience. He would never pardon himself for his lack of actions that cost his family lives. So he enrolled and trained hard, long until exhaustion. The young man skills were manifest, he was exceptional in sword fighting and remarkable with rifles. His abilities were such that his superiors quickly noticed him. Besides his outstanding combat skills, the man was also a preforming in tactics and strategy which outputs was gladly welcomed. His capacities enable Erwin Smith to climb the ladder gradually, until he was one of the most powerful man in army. Commander Erwin Smith. 

A life time passed, 25 years exactly since the fateful night which had been the turning point of his life. Erwin could recall vaguely his childhood, some moments, some faces, some feelings, but he will never forget his parents livid face. He kept his memories in a locked box deep in his heart and eventually he forgot about the boy and his eyes like cloud on a rainy day. 

In his commander position Erwin had more power. Power he used to lead to the country victory with a minimum of causalities and resources, it was a first for.  
To reward him for his contribution, he and other army officers were invited by the King to the party dedicated to the Kingdom triumph. It was a huge honour for Erwin to be acknowledged and recognised by the King for his services. During the last fifteen years he fought hard for the country, spend endless night planning and organizing, he was always at the forefront during battles, he saw his comrades fall, some never get up again. He needed this victory to prove to them that didn’t die in vain. He will honour their memory as it should.

During the ceremony, Erwin was acclaimed and cheered. A royal medal was sitting proudly on his chest; the spherical reward settled by the king himself. The ceremony occurred in one of the most spacious area of the castle. Nobles, high-ranked officers and people from the high society were present to celebrate. Alcohol was flowing and music made people move their feet in rhythm. It was a welcomed breath of fresh air after the long period of war and depression.

That night Erwin was introduced to the three daughters of the King. Though, the princesses have never been seen outside of their wealthy circle, it was known that their beauty surpassed the fantasy and imaginary. And it was far from being a lie, they owned a juvenile beauty and their bodies were shaped with proportional curves, their appearances were harmonized by long and flowing dark blond locks and big bright eyes. They were young but old enough to get married soon. Erwin was not indifferent to their charm like other men present. but Who left him breathless wasn’t them, who had his heart stopped wasn’t them. 

The prince. 

He was completely the opposite of his sisters, considerably older, petite in size, short black hair that he was sure feel like silk under touches. His fair skin caught Erwin’s admiring eyes, the combination with his dark lock made him look even more surreal. But what captivated him the most was his narrow steely eyes. He was, in one, word gorgeous. Erwin was so mesmerized by his look that it took him few seconds to greet him properly.

“My prince” he offered, regaining his composure.

“Commander Smith” He acknowledged him “You have an admirable background. So much that I think our King would rather have you as his only son” He mocked himself.

“My prince, I think our King would do a grave error if he does that” Erwin replied assuredly.

“Good answer” He nodded and left to greet other guests. 

The commander found himself observing the man all night.

 

Erwin never thought that he could receive more than the King reward and acknowledgment for his accomplishments. When a letter from the Kingdom reached him. What was written was clear and non-equivocal, the King wanted him to join his entourage and thus becoming one of his close men. They highlighted the fact that he was a valuable asset for future of the Kingdom. 

That is how Erwin Smith found himself moving to his royal apartments.  
His tasks were simple he had to participated in all the King’s meeting inside and outside the Kingdom. Concretely, he will participate in the voting of laws and assured their implementation beside taking care of his military duties. This was simple in theory but not really when the King entourage was composed of deceitful people thirsty of power. Erwin became soon the pet peeve of these meetings due his different view about political and economic issues which were too people-focus for the taste of the other. And it was even more difficult when the Prince himself, who was required to attend these meetings, didn’t the least care about those issues.

“Prince Levi, you should really understand this situation, it could impact gravely the future of the kingdom if we don’t take care of it right now” The king’s adviser tried to put some sense into the Prince head but this one seemed to focus about birds screaming outside. He focused finally on the round table of men and glanced at advisor as if he was the last horse poop on the planet.

“I know something else that could impact it… your fucking breath if you continue to stuff yourself with those nauseating anchovies. He retorted, deadpanned. The king’s adviser face changed to a deep shade of red and all the Prince could think about was how he looked like big round tomato.

“No this is ENOUGH!” The King yelled, surprising the whole assembly. He pointed at the Prince direction. “Levi you have to take your responsibility! I let your insolence as a kid but now you are an adult and the Future King of these lands so behave as such!” He finished out of breath “If not there will be consequences” he threatened lastly. 

As soon as the meeting ended, the prince dashed the corridors, humiliated “Does he think I am a fucking child to talk to me like that, stupid old man” he whispered to himself.

“Prince Levi!” The Prince didn’t stop in his track to acknowledge the man who called him but he had to when he positioned in front of him.

“Oh what do we have here? is this the honourable almighty know-it-all Commander? What did I achieve to be worthy his attention?” He asked, dripping sarcasm.

“My prince, the King is right. We need you for the future of our people, your input is as valuable as the other sitting at this table.” He replied ignoring the sardonic comments.

“I am not fit for this” he said, gesturing in the air.

“But I know my Prince that you will be an admirable King”

“And what make you say that?” He questioned, perplexed. The commander was probably the only one thinking that. 

That was a legitimate question. How could he know? He barely meets the prince and moreover talks to him. The Prince was generally silent and distracted during the meetings, not really paying attention to any of the topics. But he saw him, strolling in the garden with his servants, saw him laughing with his sisters, full of life. He saw him, training, handling his sword majestically, twirling it in the air, passionate. He saw him at the stable taking care of his horse like the most precious jewel. And each time, the commander would stop and just watch. Each time, a profound admiration would rise in him. But sometimes, for unknown reasons, he will remind him of old times, buried memories. 

“The Prince has innumerable qualities that I hope he will be able to see himself” The commander told him, frankly. The Prince could only look at him, disconcerted.

 

The commander didn’t really know what he did to deserved that but the Prince decided to require his presence more often. In the training field, to challenge his combat skills, in his office to seek for advice about the kingdom matters. He became more active during meetings as well. The first he asked to visit him in his office, the commander entered a voluminous room occupied by columns of thousands of books. 

“I heard that you are a diligent reader Commander” Levi told him, considering his books collection. “That’s not really common for a soldier but with you I am not surprised”. 

Erwin chuckled, taking few steps towards the Prince. “Well my father was a teacher and he used to devour books…I think I took that passion from him”

“How interesting” Levi said finally turning towards him. “Does he still teach?”

“Unfortunately, he left this world a long time ago, same for my mother”

“I am sorry” 

“Don’t be”

“Well, if you need I give you the authorisation to use these books as you please” The Prince revealed

“I am honoured… Thank you Prince Levi”

“Levi… you can call me Levi”

 

Erwin learned the hard way why Levi and his sisters look so different. It happened one rainy day during summer time. It was the anniversary of the death of the Prince mother. The Because she wasn’t of royal blood, the Prince had to go outside the castle to see her grave. He came back looking miserable. And though Erwin’s heart pinched at the sight, he knew that he shouldn’t bother him on this gloomy day. But he couldn’t stop himself when he heard screaming and breaking noises from his office, going through the corridors at that moment. Soon, all his determination to leave the prince alone disappeared. He decided to check on him when he spotted a maid eavesdropping at the door. She straightened when she saw the commander.

“What’s going on?” He inquired, severe.

“The Prince had an argument with the King and he- Commander!” She couldn’t even finish that the commander was already entering the room. He closed the door in the maid’s face full of worries.

This was a carnage. Books everywhere, all this knowledge spilled the wrong way. On the floor, sharp pieces of ceramic were spread, which seemed to be initial a vase. And Levi. Levi who kicking at his desks full of rage. Erwin didn’t hesitate one second and ran towards him. Levi hasn’t notice the presence of the commander, so when he gripped him by the arms he jolted. 

“Let go of me!” He screamed, eyes red-rimmed and face wet.

“Levi stop! You’re going to hurt yourself” He ordered.

“As if you care!” he yelled. He stopped battling in Erwin’s grip. “Nobody fucking cares like they did with my mom” He sobbed. “All of you care just about my fucking title! That’s why you tolerate a brat like me you fucking hypocrite!”

Erwin then released his hold and he looked at him hard. Levi was out of breath, trying calm his hammering heart. The prince tried to turn around to put an end to this encounter, his way to tell Erwin that he can fucking leave now. But he barely had the time to move that Erwin grabbed him again and pushed him forcefully against his chest, encircling him with both arms. 

Levi froze. It took him few seconds to register the situation. 

“Comman-“

“That is not true” he cut the prince. “If I lie cut my head right now” he loosened his embrace to meet Levi’s bewildered eyes “There is no one I care more about than my Prince” and with that said, he plunged to meet the Prince lips. These lips, he dreamed about touching them since the day he laid his eyes on them. Levi, caught of guards, gasped and Erwin took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his hot mouth, he swirled it inside, taking the time to taste him, to caress its twin. Levi didn’t react at first, still processing the situation. But the feeling of the commander’s mouth, tasting, caressing its own and his strong arms holding him like he was the most precious thing he ever had, all this and his intoxicating scent made Levi loose himself. He let himself melt in his arms and he responded to the kiss hungrily, taking the lead. He put a hand on Erwin face and deepened the kiss. Erwin’s responded by moaning into his mouth. After a moment, they separated to breathe, looking hungrily at each other.

“Take me…now” Levi whispered, eyes burning with desires. It took Erwin only three seconds to make a decision. A decision, he might come to regret later but right now all he wanted was to feel the Prince in his entirety. He put a strong arm under Levi’s ass and carried him to his imposing mahogany desk, pushing books and shattered ceramic on his way without looking away from him. He laid Levi on the desk and started to devour his mouth again. Sucking his lips and his tongue. Levi was panting hard, anticipating. The prince took the opportunity to remove the commander’s jacket uniform and started unbuttoning his shirt. Erwin stopped the kiss to remove both garments and he ordered Levi to do the same.  
They were both shirtless when they kiss again. Erwin began exploring the pale body, putting his hands everywhere, on his hips, on his chest, he wanted to feel it all. He began kissing, biting Levi ‘s neck, the later had his eyes half lidded, enjoying the attention. He needed more so he took the hand that was on his hip and put it on his clothed crotch. Prompted, Erwin started massaging it and he could feel it grow with each pressure of his hand. The Prince cried louder at that.  
Levi’s smell, skin’s texture was beginning to make Erwin crazy and he was himself uncomfortable in his pants.

The blond traced a patterns of kisses, until he reached Levi tiny nipples, he observed their rosiness before lapping and biting at them like a beast. Levi couldn’t do anything but biting his lips and holding himself at Erwin’s broad shoulders. 

“Ah! Erwin” he cried. Erwin continued his path with moist kisses on the milky skin, until he arrived at the Prince’s navel. A trail of dark hair lead from there to the inside of his pants. He looked at Levi, still massaging his crotch, waiting for any signs of reject. When he saw none, he removed quickly he other man’s pants. 

Erwin sighed. His view was incredible, strong milky thighs, dark curly hair around a rosy and straining dick, leaking pre-come. It was even better than what he imagined. Because nights where he touched himself thinking of the Prince were numerous, he would hold himself hard thinking about those snowy thighs. And now that he could finally see them, he wasn’t disappointed. But truly, nothing about his body would ever disappoint him. 

So, Erwin did what he has always dreamed about, marking these thighs, kissing it, biting it, painting it red. He was caressing his face on the Prince’s left thigh when he feels Levi gripping urgently his hair and making him raise his head. 

“What are you waiting for? Touch it!” 

“Of course My Prince” Erwin indulged gladly. And when his hot tongue touched Levi’s wet tip, he let his head fall back. 

“Ah- Fuck” Levi cried, the poor Prince was trembling. Erwin satisfied by his reaction stopped teasing and gripped the shaft at its base and began to work his skilled tongue and mouth.

“Oh! oh-” Levi’s voice amplified as Erwin swallowed more. His blond head was bobbing frantically, making noises of suction invade the whole room. Levi gripped hard the commander’s golden locks and he let out a desperate noise. He was close. 

“Erwin stop!” he pleaded. The commander listened and removed himself. The sight of him could make the Prince come right there, he had mixture of saliva and pre come near his mouth. Erwin stood up from kneeled position but not before giving two long licks to the strained shaft. Then he took Levi face and kissed him some more. Levi hold him by his belt and pulled him closer and fidgeted with his pants buttons. He succeeded at opening it quickly and took the blonde’s length in his hands. Erwin moaned and leaned on him at the sensation. Levi’s hands being small didn’t hinder his stroking skills. He massaged his balls slowly while working him to oblivion. 

Erwin was moaning in Levi’s mouth and this one was taking a malicious pleasure seeing the commander lose his composure and seeing his face tightened in pleasure. The commander could let the Prince lead him his climax like that but he had other plans. He suddenly stopped Levi torturing movements.

“Turn around” He ordered. The Prince who has never been so thrilled to receive orders. When Levi was in position, his warm face against the surface of the cold desk. The Prince swallowed hard, expecting. He gasped when he felt the commander giant hands on his cheeks, massaging, palping them, he felt them spread.

“Oh God” Erwin breathed, rubbing the rosy entrance. Levi felt a wet finger entering him slowly, then removing and entering him again. A second finger was inserted after a while and hissed. They had nothing beside spit and Levi entrance was resisting a bit. Erwin kissed each cheek to help him relax and Levi hummed. He had less difficulties entering the third finger though he could hear that Levi was still a bit in pain.

When Erwin withdrew his fingers, Levi breathed. Then he felt something bigger and heavier poking at his entrance.

“Levi I am putting it in” Erwin warned and then slowly penetrated. Levi hissed because it burned. Even if Erwin used his spit as lubricant it still hurt him. “Relax” Erwin told him and groaned because the feeling was too much and he was only half way. He rubbed Levi hips to help him relax. After a pause he moved again in and out carefully. Levi was panting and hissing. The prince hole was so tight Erwin had a hard time controlling himself. He just wanted to push all his length inside and wreck him but he wouldn’t do that before the younger male was used to the sensation.

“This is too big!” The Prince screamed, panicking. 

“Don’t worry please relax it will be ok” Erwin comforted him. At this point Levi eyes were red rimmed. But he let Erwin do, trusting. The blonde continued his slow in and out movement until Levi responded by the movement of his own hips.

“More” he moaned and Erwin gratefully pushed his shaft deeper into his sunken cavern. He pushed it until he was completely inside. He had to pause because Levi warm walls were engulfing him so good. He leaned forward and let his head fall in the cavity of Levi’ shoulder, feeling overwhelmed. He took the opportunity to taste his lips once more. After that, he began his paced back and forth movements but rapidly quickened the speed, until the sounds of flesh against flesh was loud enough. Erwin stood up and gripped Levi’s hair. The change of angle made Levi scream. 

“Ah yeah ther- AH”

Erwin was close, so close. The Prince was tightening around his shaft. He won’t last long. Erwin gripped Levi’s hips and pushed as hard as he could. Levi couldn’t even breathe properly anymore. It was too much, Erwin was pressing his prostate hard and fast. Levi sought his own dick and with frenetic three strokes he came hard. Erwin followed shortly after. He lost it when Levi released and his ass squeezed hard around him. He fell on the Prince, still inside of him. Both of them stilled, recovering. 

Erwin removed himself, he turned the wasted Prince on his back and made out lazily with him.

 

Since then, it became difficult for the Prince and the Commander to keep their hands to themselves. But they had to, especially during meetings. Only meaningful glances that only them could understand were thrown and nothing more.  
They would let their passion talk generally in the Prince’s office, sometimes in the stable, sometimes after along horse ride, they would stop and make out on the grass but never in the Prince room it was a far too private area for Erwin to go there easily.  
But one night, the Prince insisted to spend the night with him and the commander enable to resist the Prince’s pleading eyes, obliged and sneaked in the Prince’s room after sundown.

Levi let out a satisfied sigh and fell on the commander broad chest. “I can’t get enough of this” he said rubbing at his length. 

“Then I will give it to the Prince as much as he desires” He chuckled, voice deep and tired.

“Until the commander decides to give it to one of these young beautiful ladies in the kingdom” The prince scoffed. 

“I can assure you that it won’t happen anytime soon” he admitted

“How Fascinating, I have never heard about a man not wanting to have a wife to take care of him at night” Levi teased him. 

“Marriage has never been in any of my plans” he told sombre, making the conversation more solemn.

“It is for me” 

“I know… It doesn’t matter”

“It does”

“Why?”

“Because nobody will have ever look at me as you do” 

“How?” 

“As if you've been waiting for me all your life” 

Erwin observed him and then took his face and kissed him hard. 

 

That morning, the commander was told that the King was looking for him. But when he entered the King’s office, he was meet with the King’s adviser. The commander and the adviser have never got along well, their divergent opinions the main source of their conflicts.

“Where is the King?” He asked, when he entered the gigantic study room. It was clearly much more spacious and filled than the Prince’s. 

“The King is busy hunting in the forest with the minister” he told him, nonchalantly.

“I see. Then I will take my leave, if you can excuse me” He turned around.

“I advised you to stay here if you don’t want the whole Kingdom knows about what’s happening between you and the Prince” he threatened.

Erwin froze and turned to meet the adviser pleased eyes “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I think you know exactly what I am talking about” He spitted “Stop putting so much non-sense in this kid’s head and then I might seal my mouth.” He mimicked his word with a gesture.

“This kid, as you say, is the future King, leader of the Kingdom” Erwin countered.

“But tell me Commander… How can the son of a whore lead a Kingdom?” He spitted “He should have never been here in the first place!” He pointed at the long wall decorated by paintings of the royal family. The portraits were positioned in a family tree, up to five generations before. At the last branches of the tree were paintings of the three princesses and the prince at their younger age.  
Erwin’s eyes widen, this face, he would have recognized it everywhere. He never forgets, not really. He slowly steps towards the young prince portrait. This couldn’t be…

“Why?”

“Humm?”

“Why should he never been here? What happened to the Prince’s mother?” He scowled at the King’s advisors puzzled expression.

“You don’t know?... Interesting.” 

“Tell me know!” 

“This is a tragic story, Commander Smith.” He began “A long time ago, when the King was still married to the first queen. A promising wedding, her being from affluent and wealthy family and him being the royal leader of these lands. The alliance between the two would have been very beneficial for the kingdom. Unfortunately, it has been found after the marriage, that the queen couldn’t get pregnant and thus couldn’t give an heir to the Kingdom. A scandal. how could the queen not give a son to the King? But because the alliance was too important, they decided to find a solution at this issue. They impregnated one of the king’s concubines. Evidently, the king chose the most beautiful and intelligent among them.”

“However…” His tone darkened “The queen's jealousy was such that she had never been able to accept the child. She felt deeply hurt and humiliated. To ask her to raise the son of a concubine was impossible for her. So she did the unimaginable.”

“One night, when the kingdom was asleep, she chased the concubine and her child. she altered the situation to make it look like they escaped. Later it was revealed the king found out about the truth, one of her “allies” had spoken for a handful of gold. The King, not unforgivable, executed her. But before dying, she sent mercenaries to find the woman and the kid and kill them.” 

“It didn’t happen because the King’s soldiers have been able to find them.”

Erwin listened to the story, mouth agape. “What happened to the mother then?” he asked, finding his voice back.

“She died shortly after coming back to the castle, too much stress and tiredness, on top of a fragile immunity. she didn’t spend winter” Erwin felt like throwing up. But he stayed composed in front of the advisor. 

“Irony is that the second queen only gave daughters to the King”

“This… I hav- I have to leave right now”

“Commander Smith? Come back, I am not done with you!”

Erwin wasn’t listening anymore; the King’s advisor’s yells a background noise.

 

This wasn’t possible… He was alive. He was him. Erwin never thought he could see him again. The day when he gave his farewells to his beloved parents he did the same with his dear friend. The shock was so much that he decided to forget, to keep this part of his life in an untouchable part of his brain. But the truth was that he was never able to ignore his feelings. Deep in his heart he knew it was always and will always be him. Eternally. 

He has never run so fast in his life, even death threat. He needed to know, to confirm. And for the first time in life, he didn’t know if he would be able to keep his composure.

He knew Levi’s schedule by heart. This morning, he went for a horse ride. He should be done right now. He hoped he could catch him in time before his next duty.

He arrived in the stable out of breath, two hands on his knees to prevent falling. When he glanced up, he was there, brushing his horse’s hair and gently caressing it. The Prince didn’t notice him yet and so Erwin took the time to look at him, really look at him as if it was the first time. It was him, the boy with eyes like clouds on a rainy day. 

He wanted to call him, to tell him everything but his voice was stuck inside his throat. The Prince noticed him at that moment. He gave him a cheeky grin but it faltered quickly when he saw Erwin’s state.

“Erwin?” he called, voice filled concern.

Erwin slowly stood up and took several steps towards Levi with difficulty. It was as if his legs were made of concrete and weighted a lot. It felt surreal. Seeing the effort that Erwin had to make to walk, Levi approached, worried. But he froze when the Commander fell in front of him, his legs finally giving up. Erwin just enlaced his trembling arms around him and began sobbing. Levi stood there, not knowing how to react. 

“Erwin? What’s happening ? Are you hurt?” he placed his hands on the blonde’s hair. And Erwin wanted to tell him, to scream how much he missed him. But he couldn’t. He could just tighten his embrace and cry.

Levi, not knowing what to do, finally kneeled in front of him and put his hands on Erwin’s moist cheeks. When he met his eyes, his heart sunk, he looked so devastated.

“Erw-

“It’s you”. He whispered, voice quivering. “It’s you…”

“What do you mean…yes it’s me” Levi chuckled softly, comforting Erwin with caresses.

“Since that day, I saw you, with your mother, crying and helpless…”

“Since that day, I saw you fight bullies, strong and fearless…”

“Since that day, I hugged you and promised you that I would never leave you…”

“… I knew you were the one” he finished voice breaking.

Levi looked at him, confused, not understanding. And then… and then, everything hit him at once. 

And Levi looked at him, at his eyes, at his hair, at his nose, at his mouth and he choked.

Erwin smiled through his own tears “It’s me, Levi” and Levi lost it, his head fell on Erwin shoulder and he let out, a muffling cry. Erwin tightened his arms around the shaking prince.

“I promised you… I would never leave you”.

 

When Levi became King, he took the opportunity to remove all the people threatening the well-being of the kingdom and its people, starting with the King’s advisor. He placed Erwin in his position and with the new King’s entourage the kingdom thrived. More jobs and food, less taxes and regulations. 

Levi married, because a King without an heir was still not conceivable. So he married the princess of a neighbourhood country. But the King informed her from the beginning that his heart was already taken and if she wanted to she could have lover too. They slept in different apartments and would only share a bed for the conception of the heir. Though it was surprising, she didn’t complaints and accepted the King’s compensation for this marriage of interest.

Concerning Erwin, he stayed at Levi’s side constantly as promised. Their relationship was not a revelation for anyone anymore and Erwin was able to freely share the King’s bed.

“Your eyes are stunning” Erwin whispered to him in the silky sheets. They were taking a break after an intense session of love making.

“Yours are to die for …” Levi murmured back, caressing his lover’s face.

“But their colour is amazing… They remind me of clouds on-”

“On a rainy day… I know” Levi told him, remembering.

Erwin’s heart exploded and he took Levi’s face and kissed him deeply.

 

THE END.


End file.
